


Don't Dream Too Much

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [4]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Character Study, Desire, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Idealism, Introspection, Out of Character, Walks On The Beach, minor canon compliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: On a beach, Violet, Amy and Luculia converse about their dreams, about the Major, and their folly.
Relationships: Minor Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Kudos: 12





	Don't Dream Too Much

It was a cool night over the beaches of Leiden, and the stars shone brightly under the absence of clouds. Sometimes, crowds would play all sorts of games under this night sky. Some would take a swim, throw large parties, play with volley balls, amongst other things. This was not one of such days. On the vast heaps of sand, only three girls treaded on them.

Violet had requested to Amy and Luculia take a walk on these fine golden sands, in the break of night. Maybe it was a need to brush of stress, or the tirades of life, maybe to run away from the ever-changing world, and back to nature for once. Either ways, it was a good choice, especially without anyone else there at this time. The three simply held hands, and treaded on the sands with sandals, leaving tracks and footprints that were soon washed away by the waves. The only sounds that permeated the vast mounds of sand, were that of the waves and the wind.

“It is a tranquil feeling, isn’t it?”, Violet asked, as she took off her sandals and began to tread into the waters barefoot. “There is just us, and nature. Nothing else at all.”

Amy and Luculia took off their sandals, marching to the ocean as well. “It always is, Violet.”, Luculia responded, watching the waves with her ankles deep in the water. “Thank you for suggesting it. When I am there, I feel like I can think so clearly.”

“Luculia? Just what do you think clearly about?”, Amy questioned in curiosity, as she treaded into the sea as well, in tiptoes to get used to the sudden cold she felt.

Luculia looked up, where birds flew across the ocean. “My dreams. What I want to be, what I want to do, what I want to see in the future... things that can easily get muddled in the complexities of life.”

Violet knelt down, picking up a wet mound of sand, letting it slide down from her palm and back into the ocean. “So, what do you dream about?”

Luculia turned to her right at the response, staring right at the horizon, with its faint and eerie glow. “World peace... finally giving my brother some peace of mind... everyone does not need to fight. Everyone can smile.”. As she finished with expressing her desires, a strong wave surged and subsided in the distance.

“I don’t want to be mean...”, Violet said, her face bearing a small frown. “But these are dreams that should just be what they are. They are ones that should not be pursued or hoped for too much.”

Luculia was confused at this response. Weren’t these things everyone desired? “What do you mean?”, she pondered. Violet did not turn to Luculia, but simply craned her neck to see the horizon as well.

“The dreams you speak of are admirable interests and desires that anybody wants, but they can never happen in a single lifetime. Or at all.”, Violet slowly explained, as she further looked up, seeing the stars flicker away due to the clouds returning. “They are like the treasure spoken off in the tongues of pirates and hunters. They think the treasure is what lies beyond the horizon. Those will never be found. Worse, they will not see, or even push aside their real treasures, what they already have and what is truly worth pursuing.”

Luculia scratched her head, clearly unable to comprehend Violet’s words. “Push aside... their real treasures?”, she spoke amidst her puzzlement. Violet slowly stood up, straightening her legs. “I was once like you. When I was still young... other than my pursuit of knowing love, I also had another desire. It was to see that man again, alive. I think I told you before, correct?”

A large and strong wind came by. “Yes, yes you have.”, Luculia responded, looking down, lightly kicking the sand underneath. Meanwhile, Amy nodded her head. There was no need to ask who that man was. They all knew. Violet had spoke to the two about that man a couple times. A Major in the army, a man that helped Violet grow beyond a mindless soldier to a person with compassion.

Though, Violet never disclosed about his name, as Luculia and Amy then realised. Would this be the right time? “Just what was his name?”, Amy asked, trudging closer to Violet. “Yes, it seems I never told you two his name.”, Violet mused. “His name is Gilbert Bougainvillea.”

She continued to stare into the vast ocean in front of her. “He was like a father figure to me. It was not some romance, but not merely a teacher-student relationship either.”. Slowly, she tugged on her brooch and stroked the green gemstone, before shaking her head. “No, the relationship does not matter. He did very great things.”

Amy, now standing alongside Violet, immediately understood what she was talking about. “You told me in the last day at the school, if I remember. He taught you so many things... gave you a reason to be in this world.”, she summarised.

“Mmm.”, Violet muttered. “And I miss him a lot.”. Saying this with melancholy, her free hand clenched tightly. Miss a lot, true as day. Luculia and Amy looked at each other. They had been told before, by Violet and her colleagues, that he had disappeared, possibly died in the war.

“But I still believe he is still out there. He is still alive.”, Violet continued, without changing her tone, never raising or softening her voice. Amy and Luculia raised their heads again, mouths open with surprise, and hands clutched to their chests. Clearly, they were able to see Violet’s lingering hope amidst the pain. 

“Admirable was my dream, to cling on the smallest fragments of hope, to wish for a miracle. But I think I have been a little overboard. All I used to do is think about him when I have the time.”. As Violet said this, she raised her metallic arms, seeing her ten fingers.

“Because of this, I nearly lost sight of a few other things that mattered even more. Back then, I don’t think I ever thought of finding a hobby. Or some place I want to go when I am free. Sometimes, even till now, I don’t even know what I really want. And in the end, all that I got from this desire was disappointment.”. Hearing Violet’s words, Amy and Luculia briefly frowned, nearly scowling. For sure, that was very mentally unhealthy of Violet.

Violet lowered her body again, removing some seaweed in her way. “That is why I think that such dreams are not worth truly pursuing. With this in mind, I don’t think I need to fulfil this one so desperately anymore.”, Violet continued, now with a more relaxed and eased tone in her words. “And besides, you two are here. Being with you two, cherishing our relations, that is what truly matters. That is the true treasure.”

Amy and Luculia’s heart throbbed a little, and they could not help but blush. It was a bit uncanny, compared to their previous emotions felt in the air, that of melancholy, hopefulness and disgust. “That was... a nice thing to say, Violet.”, Amy muttered. Violet exchanged glances with her, before slowly walking away from the waters, foot by foot.

“Beyond a doubt, however, it took me a while to see this.”. Violet then stopped, turning back to Amy again, who was about to move back to the shore as well. “Amy, You must have been heartbroken that I could not see it then.”

Amy froze. She now understood why Violet talked about all this. Back then, she did not notice Amy’s love for her. Violet said, she only saw each other as good friends at the time. It seemed that this was the reason. Yet... she had a fault of her own for this problem, but for a completely inverse reason.

“No, Violet, it’s not your fault. I should have just told you earlier.“, Amy sighed, holding on to Violet’s hand. “I kept thinking there was no chance with you. There was, all along. I just needed to say ‘I love you’. Even if you reject me, at least I tried. It is better than never trying at all.”

Violet made a little smile, and clutched on Amy’s hand firmly. “Don’t worry. It’s alright now.”, she softly assured, assuring that this was all in the past. With these words, they slowly continued their way up the shore and away from the waters. 

As Luculia followed suit, she briefly thought back about these goals and dreams. Violet had a point, as cynic it might be. Though, hearing Amy’s point... Luculia felt a correlation between their words. “Violet, it seems to me that you and I see too far off in the distance.”, she muttered, as the three slipped their sandals back on. “And Amy, you are rather shortsighted. I’m not just talking about your glasses either.”

Amy briefly took of her glasses at the opinion. “What do you mean by this?”, she questioned. Luculia turned back to the horizon, for a brief moment, before looking back at them.

“Violet and I are farsighted, because we are so focused on one prime goal that we cannot see anything else.”, Luculia explained. “The goal is also a bit exceedingly idealistic and unreal. And Amy, shortsighted, for you don’t think there is any point or purpose in fulfilling a goal, believing the answer will always be either a certain ‘yes’ or a ‘no’.”

Violet and Amy exchanged looks. This was a decent thesis. They were at two different ends of a spectrum in making goals and wishing for dreams. “You were right, you two. These two extremes... can be very damaging to one’s mind.”, Luculia concluded. “I should make more realistic goals. The more unreal ones should just be what they should. Just a fun thought. It really would hurt me if I think too deeply into this.”

The three further conversed and chatted, continuing to walk out of the sandy area, and to the tram station. It would be a long ride back.

“So, Violet... you are not going to think about that anymore?”, Amy questioned for a final time. “Your Major, and that you want to see him again, alive?”

Violet stared at the dark roads in the distance. “I will still cling on to some hope that he lives. But I no longer keep it too much in my mind. It just blinds me from so many things.”. Stopping for a moment, she clutched her chest, and took a deep breath.

“Even so... it will still be painful if he is confirmed to be dead. I know this.”. A resounding silence resonated across the empty scenery. Violet still knew perfectly, that she would still be anguished greatly to know that the Major is not alive. 

Luculia and Amy, sitting on Violet’s left and right respectively on the bench, slowly put a hand on Violet’s shoulder. “And if that happens, we will have your back.”, Luculia assured.

Amy nodded in approval. “That is why we are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I was not into the newest movie. Not just because I like yuri ships, but I found Violet still being clingy to Gilbert be rather distasteful and a waste of character development. Instead, I have Violet acknowledge that she should stop thinking about him too much, for it is holding her back from forming an actual sense of self and judgement for herself, yet at the same time still keep some hopes up that he may be out there. 
> 
> Though, anyone who saw Maybe in Another World, knows he ain't alive in this AU.


End file.
